The Cover
by RedMageXII
Summary: When the Light Music Club decides to perform a cover song, Mio and Ritsu find themselves in an awkward situation. Mitsu.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, all! I've been watching K-On! lately and this chapter just sort of happened. It's my first K-On! story, so I hope you like it. Side note: I do not own K-On! Not even a little bit. Please review. :-)

* * *

THE COVER

CHAPTER ONE

"Cover!"

Mio had yet to work out how Yui could shout at the top of her lungs with her mouth jammed full of cake. They were drinking tea in the club room, as usual. An opportunity had arisen to perform – a spring event at school, just after graduation – and the members of the Light Music Club were discussing a new song for their set list.

Presently Mugi clapped her hands together. "That sounds like fun."

Mio and Ritsu exchanged a glance across the table. "It _would_ be useful to learn a cover," conceded Mio. "We wouldn't have to bother with composing or writing lyrics this close to exams. Besides, something familiar might attract new fans at university."

They turned their attention back to Yui, whose arms were still suspended in midair from her outburst. "What did you have in mind?" asked Ritsu.

Yui waved her hand dismissively at her. "Oh, you know."

After a few moments' silence, it became quite apparent that Yui wasn't going to elaborate.

"Do _you_?" Ritsu asked.

Yui rubbed the back of her head. "Aw, it's so embarrassing! I don't know much about music…"

Everyone but Mugi stared at her. "After three years!"

"The Who it is, then!" announced Ritsu, grinning broadly. Clearly she was going to jump in before anyone else could get a word in. "I already know most of their songs anyway." With that she picked up her drumsticks and began practising on the table. Mio socked her upside the head.

"You're too loud."

"I was born this way!" Ritsu whined.

Mio recomposed herself and returned to the discussion. "I'm not sure The Who will mean a lot to some of the students," she said thoughtfully. "Perhaps we should try something well-known?"

Ritsu snorted. "Who doesn't know _Pinball Wizard_?"

Mugi and Yui raised their hands. Ritsu made a choking sound. "A lost generation?!"

She pounced on Azusa and hugged her tightly.

"R-Ritsu-sempai, please get off me."

"You know _Pinball Wizard_, don't you, Azusa-chan?" Ritsu asked desperately.

"Well, yes."

"I'm so glad! Truly you are worthy to follow in my footsteps as president." She gripped Azusa by the shoulders, determination in her gaze. "I leave my legacy in safe hands!"

Azusa was apparently opting to ignore her. She turned her attention back to the group. "If we're keeping it simple, perhaps it would be better to steer clear of hard rock."

Ritsu gasped. "Traitor!"

"Maybe something more pop or jazz-based, then?" ventured Mio. Her heart leapt at the thought. She was a jazz fan herself; it would be incredible to play any of her favourite songs with Houkago Teatime.

"We're still a _rock_ band, you know," grumbled Ritsu.

"What about The Police?" said Azusa. "They're a rock band, are well-known and have some jazz influences."

"_Every Breath You Take_?" gushed Mio. "It would be easy to arrange keyboards to it, and the guitar riff would be fine with some practice."

"Hey, think about me!" said Ritsu. "That song is boring on drums! I need to smash my cymbals or I'll go crazy. You just want to play something moody." She pointed a finger at Mio accusingly. "Come out of the darkness, Mio. I'll make lots of noise until you escape to the light!"

Mio hit her again. "That's the goddess, Amaterasu, idiot. Besides, you make noise regardless."

"Erm…"

All eyes turned to Mugi. She blushed. "I know one song which might be popular with the juniors. Especially with Mio's fan club."

Oh, no. Mio blanched. Ritsu grinned like a shark. "Go on."

"Well… I believe there's a song by Dire Straits…"

A pregnant silence fell over the table. Mio's first reaction was confusion. Did she mean _Sultans of Swing_, or…? Mio's eyes widened as realisation dawned. Surely not… _that _song? A quick glance showed the same expression on Ritsu's face and they hastily looked away from each other. "No," they said in unison.

To Mio's horror, Azusa looked excited. "I think that's a wonderful idea, Mugi-sempai!"

Yui observed this exchange and nodded in feigned wisdom. "Hmm. Indeed, Azu-nyan."

Azusa sighed. "You don't know what the song is, do you, Yui-sempai?"

"I do not," said Yui.

"There's a famous British band called Dire Straits-"

"Tyre's Treats?"

"Dire Straits," corrected Azusa wearily. "If I'm following Mugi-sempai correctly, she's talking about a love song they wrote called _Romeo and Juliet_."

"Ho!" said Yui. "Like the play!"

Mugi smiled. "Everyone enjoyed the play so much that perhaps they would appreciate the reference. The song is from the Romeo character's perspective, so Mio could sing it."

Yui's eyes grew wide as saucers. "That sounds amazing! Let's do that!"

"I can't!" said Mio, feeling her face grow hot. "The lyrics are so… I'd have to sing about…"

"Making love!" interjected Mugi happily, stars shining in her eyes.

Mio whimpered and hid her face in her arms. This could not be happening. Ritsu placed a hand on her shoulder. "Poor Mio-chwan. Forced to sing about something other than fluffy times and staplers…"

Mio glowered at her, her face having turned a magnificent shade of crimson. "I'd be singing about making love to _you_, idiot!"

Ritsu flushed and snatched her hand back. She giggled nervously. "Uh… H-hey, guys, let's forget about that one. I'll play your boring Police song, okay?"

"I think I prefer Mugi-sempai's suggestion," said Azusa.

"We're not doing it!" said Mio. She avoided Ritsu's gaze. "It's too embarrassing!"

"Lots of songs mention… _lovemaking_, Mio-sempai." Azusa blushed ferociously at having said the term. Mugi, Ritsu and Yui stared at her in disbelief; even Mio was inclined to follow suit. "K… Kawaii."

"And everyone would be thrilled to see us perform it," Azusa continued, trying her best to ignore the way they were looking at her. "I'm sure of it."

"B-but… I can't sing that to Ritsu! I don't want to!" Mio said.

"Me neither!" seconded Ritsu. "No way am I gonna be serenaded! It's too weird!"

"Perhaps we should put it to a vote?" Mugi contemplated aloud. Mio gaped at her. For all that sweetness, Mugi could be astonishingly devious. "All in favour of _Romeo and Juliet_?"

Three hands went up. "Three. Opposed?" Mugi counted once more. "…Three again?"

"Put your other hand down, Ritsu-sempai!" scolded Azusa. Ritsu dropped her left arm to her side with a pout. Mugi smiled. "Only Mio and Ritsu. In that case, it's settled."

Mio twitched. "This isn't happening," she murmured.

"But I'm president!" blurted Ritsu. "That means I make the decisions!"

"That's right!" said Mio, jumping to her defence in a rare display of solidarity.

"But we're run democratically, aren't we?" said Mugi, blinking innocently.

"A mutiny?!" Ritsu turned away dramatically. "I've been overthrown!"

Mio slumped back in her seat, defeated. Azusa smiled. "Let's download the song tonight. I'll write out some guitar tabs for us, Yui-sempai."

Yui barrelled into her. "Yay! Azu-nyan is so helpful!"

"Yui-sempai…"

"And I have the keyboard tabs in a song book at home," said Mugi. "I can print the lyrics ready for tomorrow. Mio-chan, Ricchan: do your best as well, ne?"

Reluctantly, Mio looked at Ritsu. She was fidgeting and visibly uncomfortable.

This week, thought Mio grimly, is going to be a nightmare.

* * *

How was it? I'll update when I can.

P.S. Amaterasu is the Japanese goddess of the sun and the universe. According to Japanese mythology, she hid in a cave and the other gods threw a party outside to encourage her to come out. The reference felt rather apt, so I left it in. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Update! Thanks so much for the reviews; they are much appreciated. Additional side note: I don't own _Romeo and Juliet _either. Or Dire Straits. Why don't I own more things?

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Ritsu was subdued. Mio could see it from here where she trudged behind the group, her gaze fixed on Ritsu's back. Ritsu was smiling enough that the others weren't questioning her lack of participation, but Mio could tell; she was hanging back a step and her gait lacked its usual spring.

Yui, Azusa and Mugi, meanwhile, were extremely animated, fired up by their new club goal.

"Noppufura!" Yui exclaimed. "Sounds yummy!"

"It's Knopfler, Yui-sempai. Mark Knopfler. He's the lead guitarist, so you're playing his part."

"His name is weird! Knoffel… Knoflup… Knolpuff."

Azusa narrowed her eyes at her. "You were closer when you thought he was a food."

"Do you think we could translate the spoken word parts to Japanese?" asked Mugi. "I think it might be better received if nothing gets lost in translation."

Mio physically cringed. Getting lost in translation was her only remaining hope.

"Good idea, Mugi-sempai." Dashed. "Should we tell people in advance to generate interest or let it be a surprise?"

Surprise. Then she could plead forgotten lyrics on the day.

"Hype, hype, hype!" Yui chanted. Azusa murmured her agreement.

Mio wondered what she had ever done to her friends to warrant such an absurd punishment. Weren't there enough classic songs in the world for this outcome to be avoidable? She had enjoyed the play well enough once it was happening, but it hadn't made the prospect of the school's undivided, adoring attention any more appealing.

Besides which, Mio found everyone's assumptions to be… disconcerting. To have said, during casting, that Juliet _had _to be Ritsu. _Had _to be, because Mio was Romeo. Because there could be no Mio without Ritsu. Because Ritsu was supposed to be beside Mio in every thinkable way – even opposite her in a romance. Mio enjoyed her closeness to Ritsu but she didn't like how hard it was pushed by other people, as if their togetherness was some obvious fact of life that she just couldn't–

"Oof!"

Mio's chest cavity collided with Ritsu's back. Apparently they had stopped and Mio had failed to notice. Ritsu staggered forwards. "Are you okay, Ricchan?" Mugi asked.

"It's okay," said Ritsu. "Her boobs softened the-"

Ritsu received another thump.

"How is it my fault?" she griped. Mio didn't dignify that with an answer. They were at the crossing where they typically parted ways from the others, so the girls said their goodbyes and Ritsu and Mio continued on alone. Mio had expected Ritsu to revert to normal once it was just the two of them – to fall back into their usual dynamic, freed from constant chatter about their impending musical doom – yet Ritsu still didn't say much of anything. She initiated not one conversation and answered all questions concisely.

Mio started to grow impatient. They rounded the final corner onto Ritsu's street and the words left her mouth before she could stop them.

"Why aren't you making fun of me?" She had no idea why she had asked that. Having pointed it out, she waited for the tirade of friendly abuse to finally begin; yet nothing came. Instead Ritsu gave her a strange look. "Why would I? I have to do it too, you know."

What do you mean, why would you? Mio thought. "That doesn't bother you normally," she persisted. Was she seriously demanding Ritsu's endless teasing?

Ritsu shrugged. "We've done it before right? With the play. I'm tired of joking about it."

Mio eyed her suspiciously. "When have you ever tired of-"

"I better practise," Ritsu said abruptly. She broke eye contact. "It's a slow song, but there are a few parts I should learn."

"Oh." Mio blinked and stopped walking, thrown off-track now her question had been severed. "Right."

"See you tomorrow," Ritsu said. Her smile was faint, her expression unfathomable. Mio wasn't used to being unable to read Ritsu's eyes, and she found immediately that she didn't like it.

She didn't have time to ask anything further: by the time Mio had registered Ritsu's departure, she was too far from reach.

* * *

Mio dropped into her desk chair and flipped open her laptop. Once it had loaded, she opened her browser and began her search for bass tabs.

Click. Click. Click.

Huffing softly, she sat back in her seat and whipped a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She was annoyed, that was all. Ritsu was just annoyed that she had been drafted back into the nonsense of Mio's mathematically impossible levels of popularity. How could so many people be drawn to someone so shy she couldn't even speak to them? Mio shook her head. High school girls made absolutely no sense.

Mio glanced across at her phone. Ritsu should have sent her a text about an axe murderer breaking into her house by now. Tonight, however, Mio had received nothing. She frowned.

Crossing the room, she extracted Elizabeth from her case. Her father was working from home so she opted for her headphone amp, inserted one earphone and gently adjusted her tuning keys. She played through the song, faltering once or twice, before growing used to the progression and picking up speed. She downloaded _Romeo and Juliet_ onto her computer and played against it for comparison. After a tweak here and there she was confident the tabs were right.

By the time she glanced at the clock again, it was nine-twenty; she dutifully unplugged Elizabeth and set her back on her stand. Her parents had assigned a nine-thirty curfew for bass practice which Mio understood and respected. She returned to her seat and resolved to memorise the tabs whilst listening to the song, her fingers twitching unconsciously with each change.

Her phone vibrated; it was Ritsu.

_The killer's behind you!_

Mio shrieked and spun around to check but, of course, there was nothing. Quiet laughter escaped her, shaky and sheepish; a relieved smile settled across her face. She called her an idiot, set her phone down and headed for the shower.

* * *

Good? Bad? Reviews welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Back! Here's a longer chapter for your patience. Hope you like it.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Things were back to normal the next morning. Ritsu was her usual self and the cover wasn't mentioned at all on the walk to school. In fact, Mio had almost forgotten it was happening by lunchtime.

She had to take a quick detour - Nodoka had just recovered from a virus, and Mio had promised to give her a copy of her notes - so she arrived late to the club room. She opened the door to find only Ritsu, who looked up at her with a bored expression. She was sitting at her drum kit, tapping the snare arrhythmically. Sometimes it amused Mio how often Ritsu behaved when she didn't have an audience.

"Where is everyone?" asked Mio.

Ritsu shrugged. "Talking to Sawa-chan."

"How come?"

"Some favour."

"Oh, okay. So, what are you doing?"

Ritsu did a brief solo, finished on the snare and frowned thoughtfully. "Oi, Mio, do you think I need a different snare? I think a dry sound would mix things up a little."

"Can you afford one?"

Ritsu gave her the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster. Mio sighed. "No."

"Mio! Where's you're team spirit? We're a band aren't we?"

"Then pay for my bass string replacements."

Ritsu gasped. "Ravage Elizabeth?! What kind of monster do you think I am?! She needs you to caress her neck and whisper that she'll be alright..."

"So buy your own snare drum."

"Mio is testing our friendship again..." Ritsu huffed. Then she smiled awkwardly. "Wanna practise?"

Mio felt herself blush. "You mean..."

"Straits. Yeah. I think I got it now."

Mio was still uneasy about the song. However, it was rare for Ritsu to want to practise so she seized the opportunity. "Me too."

She unzipped Elizabeth and plugged into an amp. Mio knew the lyrics - the English version, anyway - but had no intention of singing them. Ritsu apparently had no objection to this. She booted her kick drum restlessly. "The guitars start, so I'll just count from when we come in, okay?"

"That's fine," said Mio. She heard Ritsu's drumsticks and immediately felt the hairs on her neck stand up.

"Too fast!"

Ritsu faltered. "Huh?!"

"You're going too... I mean, I think the tempo is slower."

"Oops. I'm too used to our stuff!" Ritsu said, rubbing the back of her neck. "This time! Ready?"

Ritsu tapped her drumsticks, slower this time, and they began. It was nice, just her and Ritsu playing together. Out of their usual band formation, it seemed stranger to not face each other, so Mio turned toward the drum kit. There was some cymbal smashing to keep Ritsu interested, but aside from that it was a very different, very calm way to play; less power, more intricacy. Mio thought back on Ritsu's problem with rushing and wondered whether Ritsu would have been capable of playing this song two years ago. She smiled. Ritsu had grown up.

"One more time!"

The longer they played the more Mio found herself stealing glances at Ritsu. She looked different, too, in her own way. Ritsu always talked about Mio being cute, but Ritsu was cute herself. Now her tomboyish style and choppy hair made her look the epitome of the loveable rogue. Any remaining puppy fat from childhood had dropped from her face to leave defined cheekbones, and her limbs were toned from drumming.

"What?"

Ritsu was looking at her. She had stopped playing. They both had, in fact; Mio must have finished the song on autopilot. She said it without the words crossing her brain. "Mugi's right. You would be popular as a boy."

Somehow Mio didn't blush, but Ritsu did. She folded her arms. "I hit Mugi for that, you know."

No sooner had she spoken than the other girls burst into the room. Tea was poured, lunch and cake eaten, and before any group practice could start lunchtime was over.

Thanks to the tyrade of distractions that regularly dogged the Light Music Club, Mio did not find out what kind of favour had been asked of Sawa-chan - at least, not until they left the music room, at which point the colour quite suitably drained from Mio's face.

On the school noticeboard, and what appeared to be every classroom door, was a photocopied poster. On it were chibi doodles of Mio as Romeo and Ritsu as Juliet surrounded by love hearts (most probably Mugi's doing) with _Light Music Club perform 'Romeo and Juliet!' _above them in neat bubble writing (Mio attributed this to Azusa). There were also far messier drawings of various desserts around the outside and Giita in a tuxedo in the lower righthand corner. About that particular artist Mio had no doubts.

On reflex Mio hit Ritsu, who understandably objected that she had had absolutely nothing to do with it, and returned to class without another word. Just as she began to regain her concentration, Mugi passed her a neatly folded note which turned out to be the translated lyrics. After that Mio gave up, spending the rest of her classes stricken with dread.

She trudged up the stairs to the music room after school and was greeted immediately with a cup of tea and a wink from Mugi: bribery. The girls played through the song several times as an instrumental (perhaps the others could sense they were pushing their luck with Mio) and only Yui seemed to have trouble adjusting. Thanks to her songbook Mugi's playing was already perfect, and Azusa was familiar enough with the song and skilled enough to pick it up rapidly.

Given Yui's limited memory skills and impending exams, it was decided that Azusa should play lead instead so Yui would have less to rehearse and more time to study. Azusa had apparently rehearsed both lead and rhythm in anticipation of this eventuality, and stepped in graciously. Then a tension fell over the room. Mio knew precisely what was coming.

"So, Mio-chan," Yui began, "shall we try it with lyrics now?"

Azusa smiled reassuringly. "We understand if you need more time before you sing the part about... lovemaking."

"Kawaii."

"Please stop that," Azusa said, blushing and looking away.

Mio was blushing even more. She steeled herself and picked up the lyrics sheet from the table. It would be weird to just sing; she needed accompaniment. She looked to Azusa. "Would you mind...?"

"Of course," said Azusa dutifully. She took hold of her neck and began playing the introduction. Mio waited for her cue and took a deep, calming breath:

_A lovestruck Romeo sings the streets a serenade  
Laying everybody low with a love song that he made  
Finds a streetlight, steps out of the shade,  
Says something like, "You and me, babe - how about it?"_

Azusa stopped and covered her fingerboard. "That was great, Mio-sempai."

"Now it's Ricchan's turn!" announced Yui.

Ritsu stared at her. Her eyes narrowed. "What's that, now?"

Yui took the lyrics from Mio and pointed at them. "This is where Juliet talks back to him, Ricchan! Look, look!"

Mio remained unimpressed with her own lot, but the expression on Ritsu's face as Yui tried to educate her about a classic rock song she had only heard about twenty-four hours ago was something to behold.

"We can fit you a mic, Ritsu-sempai," put in Azusa.

Ritsu held up a hand. "Wait, wait, wait, wait. I can't do all that. I'm not a good singer!"

"It's four lines," said Azusa.

"It's spoken word," said Mio.

Ritsu pouted at Mio. "Whose side are you on?"

Mugi appeared before Ritsu, hands bunched into fists in front of her, thick eyebrows furrowed in determination. "Ricchan, if Juliet is onstage, it just isn't right for her not to say her own lines!"

"Oi, oi. You're not directing now."

"You'll be fine, Ritsu-sempai," said Azusa. "This Juliet's more like you than the Juliet in the play,"

"How so?"

Azusa hesitated. "Erm, well... that is..."

"Crass," said Mio simply. She sipped from her teacup. Ritsu shot her a look.

"Oi."

Mio returned it. "Just do it, Ritsu."

"Okay, okay," Ritsu grumbled. She took the piece of paper from Yui and eyed it doubtfully.

_Juliet says, "Hey, it's Romeo. You nearly gimme a heart attack!"  
He's underneath the window; she's singing, "Hey la, my boyfriend's back.  
"You shouldn't come around here, singing up at people like that!  
"Anyway whatcha gonna do about it?"_

"Ho!" Yui and Mugi clapped. Azusa smiled. "That was good, Ritsu-sempai."

Ritsu's eyebrows quirked in confusion. "Huh? I wasn't even trying."

"Exactly," said Mio, though she was smiling too.

"Perhaps you could soften it a little, but overall it's good," put in Sawa-chan, slicing her cake with her fork. Mio shrieked. The others stared in disbelief.

"She did it again!"

Sawa-chan set her plate down. She looked up through her bangs, eyes glinting with madness. "And now for your cos-"

"No!" the girls yelled in unison.

"You haven't even seen them yet!" Sawa-chan puffed out her cheeks. Mio gripped her teacup tighter.

"We don't have to see them to kn-"

"Introducing... Romeo and Juliet: punk edition!"

Sawa-chan held up an outfit in each hand. In one was a new Romeo outfit. The colour scheme of the original costume was there, but the tunic had been traded for a sleeveless halter-neck dress with a white belt separating it at the waist. Meanwhile, the tights were laddered and the boots were fashionable with a two-inch heel. Two wristbands hung beside the outfit, pale blue like the old outfit's sleeves.

Juliet's costume, by contrast, was completely transformed. A long-sleeved orange t-shirt was covered by a cropped red waistcoat. The lower half was now a slant skirt which fell just above the knee, patterned red tartan with thick white frills along the seam. Her heels had been swapped out for red high tops, the necklace for a choker and the hairnet for a yellow fascinator.

The girls gawped at them.

"You're kidding," murmured Azusa. "They actually look..."

"Good," finished Mio.

Sawa-chan glared at them. "Don't sound surprised! I also have this..."

She pulled out a new clip-on hair extension for Ritsu, which turned out to be a rather severe mullet.

Ritsu sighed wistfully. "She was doing so well..."

"She was," muttered the others.

"Hey!" said Sawa-chan.

"I'll wear everything but the dead animal," declared Ritsu, dismissing her with a wave of her hand. "What time is it?"

Azusa checked her watch. The kitty paw was pointing to the five and the kitty tail was on the six. "Half past five."

"Right! Time to go!"

"Wait. Let's listen to Mio sing the chorus first," said Mugi.

"Oh, okay," said Mio. Ritsu handed her the lyrics sheet and Azusa began to play once more. This bit wasn't too bad. This bit she could do.

_"Juliet, the dice were loaded from the start  
And I bet, then you exploded into my heart  
And I forget, I forget the movie song  
When you gonna realise it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?"_

* * *

Opinions? I'll write the next one as soon as I can. Thanks for reading. :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all, new chapter up. Quick note: I am including a scene from Shakespeare (which play could it possibly be?!) but I am using the modern equivalent rather than the original text because, frankly, it will mean more to everyone in contemporary English than 16th Century rhyming couplets. Besides, Mio and Ritsu would have been using a translated Japanese version anyway, right? (I don't think I've ever justified my lack of culture quite so well.)

That said, enjoy.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

It was three days later and the school corridors were rife with speculation. All week Mio could barely walk five yards without someone wishing her luck, congratulating her or, worst of all, expressing how excited they were to see her reprise her role.

It only made her more nervous, particularly given that the cover was having some... teething problems. Mio was struggling with the 'acting' side of things. That was the trouble with spoken word: in some ways it required more effort than either singing or acting and, although she had done fine with the first verse, it seemed she was winning no awards for the second. She was beginning to dread Mugi's concentration face and her awkward how-do-I-put-this? expression.

"Mio-chan, this verse is about jealousy," she had said, brow furrowed. "Keep that feeling in your heart as you play."

Mio knew what Mugi meant, but she had never been in love with anyone: she had never been jealous that way. How could she draw on an experience she hadn't really had? Every time she thought she was getting to grips with the singer's feelings, she was told she just wasn't showing it enough in her voice. Was she just not forceful enough to pull it off?

There had been one breakthrough: the "making love" hurdle had finally become surmountable, thanks to Yui of all people.

"Ne, Mio-chan, why don't you say something you like instead?" Yui had been eyeing her gateau thoughtfully at the time. "Like 'cake'?"

Azusa's eyebrows had almost shot off her forehead. "Yui-sempai, that's it! Until the performance, Mio-sempai could say, 'made cake' instead of-"

"Kawaii."

"Yui-sempai! I didn't even say... that phrase!"

Yui tackled Azusa and started rubbing her cheek against the top of her head. "But it _is_ kawaii! My favourite person is talking about my favourite food!"

Azusa turned crimson. "F-favourite person?!"

When Mio still couldn't get it right, Ritsu invited her over to help her practise. That was where she was now, stood before a cross-legged Ritsu and singing her lines.

Mio stopped and looked up from the lyrics bashfully. "How was it?"

From her seat on the floor, Ritsu was made a face. "Still sort of stiff."

"So, what should I do?" Truthfully, Mio enjoyed time like this with Ritsu. It reminded her of the time Ritsu had helped her with her speech all those years ago. Ritsu could be a pain but her boundless enthusiasm and relentless confidence cut down Mio's shortcomings, instilled her with a borrowed boldness.

"It's just like the play, isn't it?" Ritsu said, switching on the TV. "Just act it."

"Don't be so flippant!" Mio snapped. "You're the one who said you'd help me!"

Ritsu sighed and swivelled back around. "Last time you pretended to be me, right? Couldn't you do that again?"

"Why? Have you ever been jealous and in love?" Mio asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ritsu averted her gaze. "Don't ask dumb questions."

Mio chuckled. "Sorry."

A silence fell which lacked its usual ease. Ritsu broke it. "Haven't you?"

"Pardon?"

"Some of your songs are about love, right?" Ritsu tilted her head to the side.

Mio fought to recall her own lyrics and suddenly realised how they could be interpreted. "I suppose I've never really thought about it."

"You wrote them and play them every day," Ritsu pointed out. "How have you not thought about it?"

"I just haven't." Mio blushed in embarrassment. "But I haven't been in love. The closest I've ever been to romance was when you and I..."

"What?"

"You know... the kiss?" She had to be a whole new shade of red by now.

Ritsu's eyes widened. She cleared her throat. "Oh. That."

* * *

"Cut!" Mio and Ritsu looked to a clapping Mugi. They were in the classroom, reading their lines at the front. Most of the class was either rehearsing or running errands for the play, so few, to Mio's utmost relief, were paying them any mind at all. "Well done, Mio-chan, Ricchan. Now! Let's try Act 1, Scene 5."

Mio went rigid. _That_ scene?! Mugi was really going to...?! Ritsu, ever tuned in to Mio's fear and discomfort, had apparently noticed her reaction because she said, "What's up?"

Mio glanced at her but couldn't bring herself to make eye contact. "Act 1, Scene 5 is... Mugi, are you sure this is necessary?"

"Of course, Mio-chan."

"Wait, is what necessary?"

"Ricchan, this is the scene of Romeo and Juliet's first kiss." Mugi smiled serenely.

"Oh, right, that's what it is." Ritsu matched Mugi's smile. Mio, through the pints of extra blood in her face, waited patiently for the inevitable snap.

"How is that necessary?!" Ritsu barked.

"I'm afraid I agree with Tsumugi-san," said Nodoka. She was standing beside the blackboard looking genuinely apologetic. "As the play is a romance, it would be odd for the kiss to be omitted."

"Even you, Nodoka?!" Mio sputtered.

Ritsu's attention was still on Mugi. "B-but we're both girls! And it's _Mio!_" she added pointedly.

"What's wrong with kissing Mio?!" Mio said. Then she remembered herself and buried her face in her hands. "...What did I just argue for?"

They pleaded until Sawa-chan intervened from the sidelines.

"The play is an important school event," she said. She looked like she was regretfully deliberating something but Mio had witnessed enough of her true character to know it was a put-on. "If you can't practise what you need for the play I'll have no choice but to suspend practice for the Light Music Club as well..."

Unseen to their classmates, Sawa-chan's eyes took on a spark of menace. Oblivious, Ritsu blew a raspberry. "Go ahead! We don't practise for that eith- ack!"

Ritsu clutched her foot where Mio had stomped on it. "We'll do it," said Mio.

Armed with their scripts, Mio and Ritsu got into position. Shaking, Mio took Ritsu's hand and said, "Your hand is like a holy place that my hand is unworthy to visit. If the touch of my hand offends you, my two lips stand here like blushing pilgrims, ready to fix things with a kiss."

Ritsu blushed, though Mio doubted it was down to Romeo's smooth pick-up line. "G-good pilgrim, you don't give your hand enough credit. By holding my hand you show polite devotion. After all, pilgrims touch the hands of statues of saints. Holding one palm against another is like a kiss."

Mio's nerves were out of control, and seeing the person she was trying to imitate look equally apprehensive was hugely unhelpful. "Saints and pilgrims have lips too, don't they?"

"Yes, pilgrim―lips they're supposed to pray with," said Ritsu.

"Well then, saint, let lips do what hands do." Mio swallowed hard. "I'm praying for you to kiss me. Please, grant my prayer so my faith doesn't turn to despair."

"Saints don't move, even when they grant prayers," said Ritsu.

Mio steeled herself. "Then don't move while I act out my prayer."

Mio stepped toward Ritsu, closing the gap between them. Stood nose to nose, Mio tried not to think about Ritsu's breath tickling her nose, or the heat of Ritsu's body, or the fact that she was about to kiss Ritsu full on the lips. She inched nearer, flushed and terrified; inch by inch, millimetre by millimetre.

"Gah! I can't do this!" yelled Ritsu, ruffling her hair and scratching herself all over. "Itchy, itchy, itchy..."

Then Mio hit her and they devolved into bickering, and after that it was time to go home. To Mio's surprise, by the next rehearsal Mugi actually decided not to make them kiss after all. Nodoka didn't push for her to reconsider and Sawa-chan's threat to the Light Music Club never came to pass.

Presently, in Ritsu's room, Mio smiled faintly. "We should have kissed, shouldn't we?"

"Huh?!" Ritsu shot upright to stare at her.

Mio flopped back on Ritsu's bed, feeling silly. "Well, everyone was disappointed. Especially Mugi."

Ritsu scoffed and leaned back against the bed. "Well, duh! Mugi's Mugi. Oh, yeah…"

Ritsu stood and went over to her desk. She took out a piece of paper. When Mio got a look at it, she saw it was a blown-up picture of a battered Ritsu and Mugi, thumbnail photo booth pictures of the two of them serving as the background. The main picture, Mio recalled hearing, came about when Ritsu had finally hit Mugi. "What do you think?"

"It's cute," said Mio.

Ritsu grinned sheepishly. "I've been making it for Mugi. You know how much it meant to her when I hit her; I thought she might like it for her birthday."

Something rose up in Mio, sharp and painful.

"Her birthday is in June, you know," Mio said. There was an edge to her voice she couldn't quite control. "You have over two months."

"I know, but it's better to be prepared," Ritsu said, feigning wisdom.

"You're one to talk," grumbled Mio.

Mio stared at the picture, at Ritsu's grinning face and Mugi's glowing, victorious one even as she winced. Ritsu never did anything on time, let alone in advance. She gave Mio, her _best_ friend, gag gifts to scare her, yet she had sat down of her own volition and made something sweet and sentimental for Mugi. It _should_ have been cute but all Mio could see was her own absence: was Mugi, her wonderful and important friend Mugi, stood where Mio should have been.

She had felt the same when those pictures were taken, listening to Ritsu go on and on. Mugi this and Mugi that, and she had lied, okay? She had lied to Ritsu when she had said she was jealous of Ritsu for getting to hang out with Mugi.

She was jealous of... of...

"Hello? Mio?" Ritsu waved a hand in front of her face. "What do you think? Do you think it needs a frame? I think it would really- _ow!_"

* * *

_And I dreamed your dream for you, and now your dream is real  
How can you look at me as if I was just another one of your deals?  
_  
Mio clutched the mic, bass forgotten.

_When you can fall for chains of silver, you can fall for chains of gold?  
You can fall for pretty strangers and the promises they hold  
You promised me everything; you promised me thick and thin, yeah  
But now you just say, 'Oh, Romeo, yeah; you know, I used to have a scene with him.'_

_Juliet, when we made cake you used to cry._  
_You said, 'I love you like the stars above; I'll love you till I die.'_  
_And there's a place for us, you know the movie song_  
_When you gonna realise it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?_

She stopped and was met with cheers from her fellow band members.

"Ho!"

"Amazing, senpai!" said Azusa, dropping her strumming hand to her side.

Mio smiled. "You think?"

"The jealousy is coming through perfectly, Mio-chan," said Mugi.

"Is… is that so?"

"Mm." Mugi nodded emphatically. "You must have found something that really inspires you."

"Oh. Nothing in particular." Mio avoided Mugi's eyes.


End file.
